1. Field of the Present Invention
This invention relates to the field of fluid diverter mechanisms for faucets.
2. Background Art
In sink/faucet systems, there is often provided a spray nozzle in addition to the primary outlet, i.e. the faucet spout. The spray nozzle (secondary outlet) is typically coupled to a flexible hose for use in rinsing or spraying water in areas otherwise unreachable by the discharge of the faucet spout.
In such sink/faucet systems, it is desired that when the spray nozzle is activated, the flow from the faucet spout is terminated automatically. Further, when the spray nozzle is deactivated, the flow should automatically be redirected to the faucet spout. In the prior art, this switching from primary to secondary outlet and from secondary to primary outlet is accomplished through the use of a fluid diverter valve.
Generally, a faucet is coupled to a fluid source, such as a residential or commercial water supply system. When the main control of the faucet is opened, water flows to a mixing or "shuttle" chamber from which the water can pass to the primary or secondary delivery outlets. In the prior art, two flow paths branch off from the shuttle chamber in a "T" configuration. A poppet valve is situated between the two flow paths to control the flow of water out of the shuttle chamber.
Generally, the poppet valve is situated with a valve seat in the primary flow path so that when the main control of the faucet is of, the poppet is seated and the primary flow path is closed. The stem of the poppet extends into the secondary flow path and includes a flexible sealing means such as a piston which is slideable within the secondary flow path. When the faucet control is opened, the increased water pressure in the shuttle chamber forces the poppet away from its seat, thereby allowing water to flow through the primary flow path to the faucet spout.
When the spray nozzle is actuated, water pressure in the secondary flow path is released. The resulting pressure differential between the shuttle chamber and the secondary flow path acts upon the piston to cause the poppet valve to close. This seals the primary flow path, thereby diverting the flow of water from the faucet spout to the spray nozzle. A clearance is provided betwen the piston and the secondary flow path to allow water to continue to flow to the spray nozzle as long as it is actuated.
A disadvantage of this prior art diverter mechanism is that the piston disposed within the secondary flow path must have a large enough area to control the poppet when the spray nozzle is actuated, yet have a sufficient clearance within the secondary flow path to allow an adequate flow of water to the spray nozzle. In typical residential and commercial water supply systems, particles in the water supply frequently get caught between the inner wall of the secondary flow path and the piston. If these particles wedge in tightly, they prevent motion of the poppet, either preventing flow to the faucet spout or preventing automatic shut-of of the faucet spout when the spray nozzle is activated. This requires frequent maintenance and/or replacement of the poppet valve assembly or the entire faucet.
Certain prior art diverters of the "cartridge" type include a bypass path so that water may flow to the spray nozzle without flowing past the piston of the diverter assembly. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,961 issued to Bletcher et al. Such prior art devices require bypass paths having small cross-sectional areas which are also subject to fouling by particulate matter.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid diverter in which fouling of the poppet valve by particulate matter is prevented.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fluid diverter in which the secondary flow path to the spray nozzle bypasses the piston.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a diverter valve which maintains a proper hydraulic balance between the shuttle chamber and the primary and secondary outlets.